Call of Desire
by Logans4ever
Summary: The unflappable Lois Lane was flustered, does anyone know why? Clois!


**A/N:** Inspired by VisionGirl's new sig- I just felt the need to write a bit of something. It's not at all what I had in mind, but at this point I've stopped questioning my muse- I get headaches otherwise. Hope you all like it! **There will be a sequel, but it won't be up for another week or two.**

* * *

**Call of Desire**

Something was different.

For all intents and purposes, nothing truly significant had occured to warrant such a drastic change.

The only problem was, even if no one else knew of it, something _had _happened and it was throwing The Daily Planet's ace reporter off her game. The unflappable Lois Lane, known affectionately to the city of Metropolis as Mad Dog Lane, was flustered – which in itself was an unusual sight to behold.

She could no longer look at her partner's face, nervous of what her hazel eyes might accidentally reveal. Their usual sarcastic banter was stilted, his brows furrowed in puzzlement at her clipped retorts. The carefree laughter that was so easy to come by at his many endearing habits was conspicuously absent from their encounters. Hell, she couldn't even muster up an indulgent smile at the way he constantly seemed to trip over thin air.

Clark's obvious confusion of her seemingly overnight shift in attitude towards him would have been amusing if the idea of explaining the reason behind her recent behavior wasn't completely mortifying.

So, Lois decided the best course of action was to avoid him like the plague and deny any and all accusations that she was acting even the slightest bit strange.

Honestly, how was she supposed to act? It wasn't her fault that he had no clue as to why she couldn't bear to so much as glance in his direction. If he had known her newly acquired secret, something Lois vowed would never happen, she was positive that he would be doing the exact same. As it was, Lois was proud of herself for being within ten feet of him and not hyper-ventilating.

All in all, today her self control was admirable, which was a huge relief considering just last night it had decided to abandon her to her own carnal urges. Urges that had taken her unaware until they had crept upon her in a time of weakness– which was how she found herself in such an awkward dilemma.

She supposed she could always attribute her total lack of inhibitions to insufficient sleep or the dry spell she had been in since Jim, or was his name Joe, maybe John? Whatever the guy's name was, it was pushing on a year. The only thing that made her feel slightly better was the fact that she wasn't the only one who didn't seem to be getting any action lately.

Still, even with his complete lack of a sex life, Lois couldn't picture Clark ever being as inappropriate as she had been.

Her cheeks burned at the memory of her impulsive actions. Had he known? If so, she didn't even want to imagine what he could possibly think of her now. He hadn't made any remarks implying he knew, but in true Kent form, he was a gentleman and would never humiliate her in such a way. It was safe to assume though, that had he even suspected, his face would have been a bright scarlet at the mere sight of her. Lois sighed in relief, knowing her moment of recklessness was hers alone.

She took a shuddering breath, remembering in vivid detail the night before.

_"Clark, I'm fine!" Lois sighed, dropping her head back into her fluffy pillow. "Really. As usual, Superman swooped in and saved the day before they knew what hit them." _

Lois clutched the phone in a tight grasp at the memories of the afternoon. Even though she would never admitt it to Clark; she had been terrified. It was a miracle Superman had shown up when he had, whisking her away from imminent death. She couldn't supress the shiver that ran down her spine at the thought of the caped superhero. The look in his eyes when he had rescued her had been one she had never seen; pure fury. By the time the man of steel was done with the mobsters who had taken her, they had been begging for a prison cell- anything far away from the enraged hero.

"If he had been even a second late… Clark trailed off, unable to speak aloud just how close she had come to a gruesome fate. "

"He wasn't though." Lois reminded gently. Deciding to ease the somber mood pressing down on them, she added flippantly. "Besides, I got the story. It's bound to win me a Pulitzer."

"Lois, they shot at you." Clark spoke softly, his worry for her conveyed clearly through the phone. He knew she was trying to change the subject, but he couldn't let it go. She didn't seem to understand how it would destroy those who loved her if she was to lose her life in such a manner. "You need to be careful. Please."

In any other circumstance, Lois probably would have screamed at being told what told what to do. As it was, the slight waver in his voice was what stopped the words at the tip of her tongue. She couldn't find it in herself to speak crossly at him, not when he had been through hell and back searching for her, fear directing his every move.

"I will." She promised, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sensing Lois was more than ready for a lighter topic, Clark asked casually. "Did I ever tell you about the time I was in the Congo?"

Lois smiled, snuggling back against her comfortable bed as she let her eyes drift closed. She always loved it when Clark told her tales of his many travels. Unexpectedly, he had lived many exciting adventures, all in remote lands. It never ceased to amaze her how much Clark had experienced in his three years touring the world.

Allowing his seductive voice to wash over her, Lois idly began tracing random circles on her taut stomach; the satin material of her nightie rubbing sensuously against her skin.

As Clark recalled the events, he artfully weaved an intricate tale as expert storytellers were known to do. Even though his stories were beyond fascinating, it was his voice that always seemed to enchant her. The usually timid and unrefined baritone would become smooth and confident with a hint of mystery as he described in detail the lands he had visited and the exotic people he had befriended.

Playing absently with the hem of her thin camisole, Lois' fingers teasingly brushed her upper thighs in whisper soft caresses as deep pools of heat began to swirl unbidden low in her stomach. In an attempt to subdue the all too familiar ache demanding to be acknowledged, she pressed her thighs firmly together.

Suddenly, the realization of what her body's not so innocent reaction meant, her eyes widened in shock. This was Clark that was having this effect on her overstimulated body. Clark Kent,_ farmboy turned bumbling reporter. Her best friend and partner of almost three years. She most definitely should not be having this type of reaction to his voice! It was absurd, she had talked to him on the phone too many times to count and never before had her body taken such delight in it. _

Yes, on occasion, she had _taken notice of his toned body - something that was impossible to ignore when the women of the office insisted on drooling everytime he walked by, but she had never before felt the heady desire that was smothering her at this very moment. Not even when she had been in the throes of passion in the past had she felt this all consuming need. Resisting the temptation to invite her gloriously oblivious partner over for something a lot more entertaining than work, Lois bit down on her plump lower lip. _

Noticing that Clark had paused in his storytelling, presumably waiting for some sort of response, Lois made a noncommital response. "Mm-hmm."

None the wiser to the less than wholesome thoughts running through his best friend's mind, Clark happily continued.  
Later, much later, when she was lying alone in bed and thinking of what she had done, she would blame the stess of such a terrifying day on her impetuous behavior. It was a valid excuse that managed to slightly abate the humiliation that insited on washing over her. How many times had she heard of kidnapping victims acting irrational once the shock had worn off? She would also spend the remainder of her night wondering if the excuse still worked when the person was only held captive for less than half an hour.

Ignoring the last rational part of her mind that just so happened to be screaming in protest, her free hand slowly drifted beneath the short hem of her nightie.

Her hand trailed a path of fire down the smooth skin of her inner thighs, hesitating slightly when it reached her throbbing core. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but it was impossible to stop the movement her rebellous hand. The forbidden nature of her actions adding a heightened sense of arousal to the moment.

Completely giving herself up to the moment of temptaion, Lois closed her eyes and let out a ragged sigh at the first touch of her cool fingers against her scorching heat. Consumed with need, she quickly slipped one finger into her eagerly awaiting body, quickly taking on a rapid pace; her hips thrusting against her hand in reckless abandon.

Fleetingly, she wished it was Clark's fingers that were doing such sinful things to her, but she quickly quelled the dangerous thoughts- knowing it was an impossible dream.

Adding another finger into her wet heat, Lois stifled the pleasured gasp that threatened to escape her parted lips as they delved deeper into her accepting heat.

Liquid fire was now coursing through her veins, the intense sensations amplified by his deep voice.

Clecnching her eyes shut, she imagined it was her closest friend that was eliciting such delight from her wanton body; his husky voice washing over her adding to the illusion.

"Oh. Clark!" Lois gasped, barely audible over the sound of the long forgotten story being told. Expertly, her confident fingers found the small bud of nerves; giving it a teasing caress before adding more pressure.

Her breathing hitched, eliciting a concerned inquiry from her phone buddy. "Lois? You okay?"

"Fine." Lois gasped, stuggling to supress a moan as her breath quickened. She was so close!

Pausing her ministrations, she frowned as nothing but her harsh pants filled the air. Why had he stopped talking? She needed to hear his voice… "Keep talking."

Obeying her order, Clark began to speak once more; his husky voice sending little jolts of electricity through her.

With a small sigh of pleasure, her fingers once again resumed their fast tempo, quickly driving her towards the pinnacle she so desperately desired. Unable to endure the overwhelming sensations any longer, her hips bucked uncontrollably off the bed, legs quaking as wave after wave of pleasure poured over her.

Through her pleasure induced haze, Lois was cognizant enough muffle her throaty screams under a pillow as she writhed in ecstasy; overwhelming sensation coursing through her.

Pushing her messy hair carelessly off her face, Lois didn't bother to supress the happy sigh that demanded release as she stared sightlessly at her white ceiling, her body limp and relaxed against the sweaty bedsheets. She hadn't felt so mellow in years, if ever.

Regaining her senses, Lois panted in satisfaction before shock at her actions set in. Her exhausted muscles tensed in nervousness at the idea of Clark suspecting what she had just done. She covered her face, feeling heat suffuse her cheeks. Realizing Clark was still on the line, Lois cringed.

Schooling her face into the epitome of casualness, she took a deep breath; her hands gliding over the bed in search of the phone she had so hastily discarded only moments earlier. Panic coursed through her when she her hands encountered nothing but silky sheets."Shit! Clark?"

Rolling quickly off the bed during her frantic search, Lois barely took notice of the loud bump that filled the room at her less than graceful desent to the floor. Head still pressed against the expensive persian rug, she spotted her prize hidden slightly under the bed. Lois made a desperate grab for it, letting out a shout of truimp as her hands wrapped around it.

"Clark? You there?" Lois asked quickly, sitting up abruptly with the phone pressed tightly against her ear, praying he wasn't already on his way over to her apartment in some misguided gesture of chivalry.

"Lois?" Clark's voice reached Lois from the device clutched painfully in her hand; her knuckles turning white from the effort. Not bothering to question why his voice sounded gravely, almost as if he had just woken from a deep sleep, Lois slumped back against the side of the bed.

"I'm here!" She pressed a comforting hand to her rapidly beating heart, unable to resist a sigh of relief at the knowledge that she wouldn't be forced to face Clark so soon after her downfall. "I dropped it."

Silence filled the line at her short explanation, making her feel more awkward than before.

"Well… Talk to you in the morning!" Lois said in the best chipper voice she could muster. "Bye!"

As she hung up the phone, Lois couldn't stop the disturbing thought that things would never be the same between them again. 

Shaking her memories away, Lois stood on wobbly legs, her knees quaking. Sending a covert look at the object of her thoughts, she bit her lip. She had to get away from him before she did something that would embarrass them both while at the same time entertaining the gossips for years to come.

She didn't even bother to spout out some lame excuse. It wasn't as though she needed to explain herself. Clark left constantly without a valid reason and no one ever called him on it, so why should she feel obligated to explain herself? With that clear logic firmly in mind, Lois gathered her things and quickly sprinted across the hectic bullpin to the elevators.

Impatiently pressing her finger repeatedly against the now lit up button while studiously ignoring the other two people waiting for the elevator, Lois tapped her foot in agitation; the echo of her heel on the expensive tile serving no other purpose than to fuel her restlessness.

"You only need to press it once." Tim, from accounting, pointed out helpfully, effectively earning himself the infamous Lane glare.

Huffing out a frustrated breath, Lois pushed the subdued accountant out of her way and made a beeline for the stair well. It didn't matter that she was on one of the highest floors of the building or that she was wearing particularly uncomfortable heels today. She needed to put distance between heself and Clark Kent. Now. If the stairs were her only option for a speedy escape, so be it.

Lois barely spared a glance over shoulder before slamming open the door to the neglected stairs that only ever saw the light of day when they were needed during an emergency.

Too absorbed in taking two steps at a time without falling, the sound of the stairwell door opening didn't register with Lois until a large hand grabbed her slim arm in a firm grip; instantly halting her hasty departure. Looking up into startling blue eyes, Lois panicked.

"I can't talk right now! Bye." She squeaked, inwardly cringing at the high pitch of her voice. Desperate to gain some much needed time apart from him, Lois ignored the irony of her next words. "I'll call you later."

Instead of releasing his grasp on her arm, Clark gently pushed her back against the wall; his muscualr body blocking any possible chance for escape. With a rarely seen confidence, he slowly leaned closer to her until his hard body was pressed intimately against her pliant curves. His lips hovered above hers, his voice dark and seductive. "Don't bother. This time we could try it without the phone. I gurantee it will be much more _fun _without it."

Lois gulped at the way the word fun rolled off his tongue, less than innocent images flashing in her mind.

With a composure she didn't feel, Lois opened her mouth with a clever retort, but snapped it shut when his words finally registered. He knew! Clark had figured out what she had done last night. Her face turned crimson as she fervently wished for a hole appear beneath her and swallow her.

Her self loathing was cut short by Clark speaking lowly, the feel of his scorching lips brushing teasingly against her ear making her gasp in delight. "Lets get out of here."

She didn't know what had come over her and Clark as of late, but she honestly couldn't muster up the interest to care. The man she had been obsessing over for what seemed like eternity was openly propositioning her, who was she to put an end to the unexpected turn of events? It no longer mattered that he was her closest friend, or that the friendship she valued so dearly could very well be shattered with this moment of insanity. Nothing mattered anymore, except the electricity coursing between them.

Not one to relinquish control for any extended period of time, Lois grabbed his tie; roughly pulling him closer. Her lips brushing against his in a feather light caress, she spoke demandingly. "My place. Twenty minutes."

"I think that can be arrang-" The loud bang of a door being slammed open interrupted him, making both reporters freeze in guilt.

"Lois? C.K? You two down there?" A familiar voice called out from the stariwell directly above them, destroying the intimate atmosphere surrounding the pair.

With a regretful smile, Clark pulled back, yelling back. "Yeah, we're here."

"Oh" For a moment, it seemed as though the photographer would question them further, but instead finished relaying the messege. "The chief wants you two in his office _now_."

Shruging in reluctant acceptance, Clark quickly encased her small hand his and pulled her from the wall. In defeat, Lois allowed herself to abandon the promise of the afternoon of delight with her partner.

Squeazing her hand, Clark lightly brushed her lips with his as they made their way up the stairs at a leisurely pace. Lois grinned, realizing their chance at a pleasurable afternoon hadn't been lost after all.

As the smiling duo entered the bullpin, it wasn't lost on the observant staff of the Daily Planet that their star team was casually holding hands as if it was an everyday occurance.

"Later." Clark whispered softly, loud enough for her ears alone; his voice holding a hint of promise that made her shiver in anticipation.

It was a promise she fully intended to hold him to. Smirking, Lois wondered just how long _later_ truly meant… she would give him three hours. After that, well, he would learn that Mad Dog Lane _always_ gets what she wants.

The End


End file.
